Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to a detection circuit, and more specifically, to a detection circuit for precisely detecting resistance of an external device.
Description of the Related Art
In the field of mobile devices, detection circuits are commonly configured to determine the type of any external device connected thereto. Conventional detection circuits generally include transistors used as switches for controlling the detection procedure. However, since these switches are not ideal and have small resistances, they often result in detection errors and degrade the performance of detection circuits. The resistance of transistors may be almost eliminated by significantly increasing the size of the transistors, but this solution cannot be applied to small mobile devices. As a result, there is a need to design a novel detection circuit so as to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art.